


Room For Two(Lonely Together)

by hor10nse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Wonshik and Taekwoon snuggle up and Taekwoon talks about how lonely he feels lately.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Room For Two(Lonely Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i'm back. i know i said i had some short VIXX stories planned and then i disappeared. So sorry about that. I've been super busy since this year started and then i had a writing slump. That's all over now and i'm back to fulfill my promise. At the moment I will only be posting short and sweet drabbles. Later I will it down and try to actually write something longer.  
> Trustme this story isn't as sad as the summary sounds. It's fluff, fluff, fluff!!!  
> Until then, I hope this plotless fluff will put a smile on someone's face.

Taekwoon snuggles some more against Wonshik and buries his nose deeper in the warm crook of Wonshik’ neck, nuzzling there.

They are lying in Taekwoon’s bed with a light blanket covering them. Wonshik is lying on his back with an arm wrapped around Taekwoon who is lying on his side, happily nestled against Wonshik’ side.

“I like this.” Taekwoon whispers. “You should come over more often just to cuddle.”

Wonshik chuckles. He wants to tease Taekwoon for being so cheesy, but then again he is dating South Korea’s sweetest and most romantic man in the world, so he decides to let it go.

Wonshik peers down at Taekwoon and to meet his gaze. Taekwoon’s big, gorgeous eyes are completely naked, spelling out how fore lone he is. Maybe there is a little sadness there too. Something heavy settles in Wonshik’ chest and at the same time he is awash with an almost overwhelming protectiveness over Taekwoon- a kind he hasn’t felt in a very long time now, in particular since their days in Korea. Back then Wonshik had felt like a responsible older brother who had a duty to take care of his younger fellow countryman.

This time Wonshik feels a little differently and it’s stronger because his heart has a much deeper affection for Taekwoon than that he would normally have towards a brother.

"because you are a needy baby who enjoys being kissed and coddled, hyung?" teases Wonshik

Taekwoon gets just slightly embarrassed and flustered by that, but he doesn’t argue. In fact, "Of course." he replies shamelessly and unapologetically. “but also my house feels a little lonely often times. i get lonely when i'm here alone.”

Wonshik throatily chuckles, amused. “your house is too big.”

“not it’s not.” Taekwoon jumps on the defence. “maybe it’s a too empty, but the size is fine.”

“too big.” Wonshik maintains

Taekwoon sighs irritably or tirelessly- Wonshik can’t decide but surprisingly Taekwoon doesn’t argue further.

“I think in a way my house symbolises heart.” Taekwoon whispers after a while.

“hm?” Wonshik gently brushes the bangs out of Taekwoon’s eyes and presses a fond kiss against Taekwoon’s forehead.

“Sometimes I feel like my heart is so big and welcoming, but just empty and lonely.”

Wonshik’ heart breaks anew, hearing this.

Taekwoon is probably one of the most tender-hearted men that Wonshik knows, so he should have guessed that Taekwoon feels this way at times. Still he wishes Taekwoon would be more open with him about such emotions. "Since when have you felt this way, hyung?"

Taekwoon sighs, "i don’t know. One day i didn't feel it and the next i just did. Growing up is a little complicated."

Wonshik can't deny the truth in that. as much as he shares the same feeling, he has no idea what to tell Taekwoon, so he just pulls him closer, kisses his hair and whispers, "can i move in with you?"

Taekwoon's head snaps up, eyes wide with panic, "Into where?"

Wonshik laughs, suddenly realising that his choice of words might be misunderstood, "we are not ready to literally move in together. He gently taps the side of Taekwoon's chest where his heart is. "I mean here."

Taking a deep sigh of relief, Taekwoon visibly relaxes and then smiles so bright. "How could i say no to that?" there is a short pause. "Of course there is room in there for two. Please move in right away." Taekwoon grins contentedly and goes back to nuzzling into Wonshik.

"We can feel lonely and happy together. How does that sound?"

"Like exactly what i needed to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to support me


End file.
